Warrior's Lemons! Requests OPEN!
by LillyRavenFlower
Summary: Heyo! To all those that decide to read my book thank you they are one shots soo keep that in mind! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I've never been the best at it hehe. :D I will literally write ANY request you give me (within reason like no 20 cat requests) so be creative! I love a challenge! I'm always up for trying something new!
1. Hiii! :D

Heyo! Soooo I've never found any good Warrior's Lemons that are still going. That might be because I haven't looked hard enough but I wanted to make some of my own! Feel free to give me requests! Here are the formats if you wanna:

Cannon x Cannon:

Cats:  
Love, Lust, or Rape:

Scene:  
Extra:

OC x Cannon:

OC Name and clan:

OC Personality:

OC looks description:  
Cannon Character:

Love, Lust, or Rape:

Scene:

Exti

Extra:

OC x OC:

OC 1 Name and clan:

OC 1 Personality:

OC 1 Looks description:

OC 2 Name and clan:

OC 2 Personality:

OC 2 Looks description:

Love, Lust, or Rape:

Scene:

Extra:

I'll try to wright everything as best I can! I hope y'all enjoy. I'll try to post as much as I can but life ya know. XD.


	2. RougexStreamxEbony(OC's)(RapeLustLove)

**Heyyy! This is the first chapter woooo! I'll be using two of my OCs for this one. Enjoyyy. **

Streamfall woke up from her night's rest in the warriors den. The burning sensation that had been bothering her for what felt like moons although it was only a few sunrises. She wanted it to just go away already! "Ughhh." She groaned as she rose to her paws the sensation seemingly getting worse with the movement. She couldn't stay in camp the toms would go crazy. She shuttered remembering what her mentor had done to her when she had been in her first heat as an apprentice luckily she hadn't ended up carrying his kits. So she exited camp padding through the tunnel that led to the territory.

She didn't know what to do. She hated that feeling of her heat in her privates but she didn't have a mate to take care of it and well.. She was to shy to ask for help and she didn't want a tom raping her again.. She padded through the forest she lost herself into her own thoughts her paws guided her to Starclan knows where. She was lucky not to run in a tree or trip over something like she often did! She needed to resolve the feeling inside of her before it attracted a tom she didn't want. But how?

Midway through her walk she scented mouse and was snapped out of her thoughts she saw it was already sunhigh she had been walking for a while.. _Nothing like hunting to distract me from my thoughts._ She thought before opening her jaw wider and following the scent. It had been a rough Leaf-bare and it was just the beginning of New-Leaf now so the clan could use all the prey they could get. Once she neared the mouse she dropped down into her hunters crouch and began stalking forward until she felt something pounce on her.

"Ahh!" She screamed startled. "W-who's there! G-get off me!" She sqeaked meekly. It was just like last time. She couldn't look behind her to see who it was either. "Calm down. I could smell your heat from a fox length away. Let me help you." Her attacker said in her ear his breath made her nose wrinkle his voice was deep. He smelled like rouge. But what was a rouge doing so far into Thunderclan territory? She could feel the unknown tom rogue position himself in front of her pussy before sinking inside her tail had already been out of the way.

"OWWW!" She screamed out his barbs scraping the insides of her painfully. She didn't want this. She wanted it to end already. What was worse is she would probably be carrying his kits after this. She didn't even know who the tom was. "Calm down and maybe I'll make this enjoyable for you." The tom said in her ear making her shiver. Then he started thrusting in and out slowly. "S-stop." She stuttered although her body was forcing her to enjoy it. She tried to resist her moans although failed miserably as she started moaning. The unnamed tom's thrusts started becoming faster and faster and she started moaning more and more.

She could feel her insides tightening- she would cum soon. Suddenly the tom thrust deeper inside of her and started cumming inside her womb. That triggered her own climax and she started cumming. She had to admit it was the best and second time she had cum. For a moment she felt like she was in Starclan itself because of the pleasure she was in. She almost blacked out. She fell limp the unnamed tom still on top of her and inside her

"You can't black out yet you still need to do me." He growled in her ear as he pulled out of her causing her to moan drowsily from the lack of being filled. No cum fell out of her when he did it was all in her womb. She was tired to say the least she just wanted to drift off to sleep. Her stomach was warm from being filled with his cum. She didn't even know his name or what he looked like. Her vision was blurred from drowsiness all she could see was a black blob. "N-no." She protested drowsily a moment before he stuck himself inside of her mouth. "Suck." He growled and she was helpless. So she sloppily swirled her tongue around his barbed cock the barbs poked at her mouth.

"You can do better bitch. Show me how you please a tom that just fucked the life out of you." The tom growled so rather fearfully she closed her eyes her vision still blurred so she couldn't get a clear look at his face and licked as best she could while sucking and bobbing her head up and down. The tom growled again and painfully shoved his barbed cock deeper into her throat. She did her best to give him a blowjob but she never had before. She didn't know how. She started swirling faster and guessed she must be doing something right because he started moaning. "Better slut." He moaned his deep voice ringing out in the forest that was probably empty from patrols by now as she guessed it was rather late.

After a while of repeating the same motions over and over again the tom came inside of her. After a few spurts he pulled out of her and one final spurt all over her face and chest her eyelids now covered in cum she couldn't open them without worrying about getting the substance in her eyes. "Good slut. Now you can rest with my cum all over you. Remember me next time you have a heat." The tom said as she lay on the grassy ground. She could hear the grin in his mew. "W-what's your name?" She asked drowsily fighting sleep. "You can call me.. Bandit." He said before she heard his pawsteps go away in the direction of the border. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her as she lay in the realm in between sleep and waking up but suddenly the steps just stopped? He hadn't been far enough away for her to stop hearing them. She drifted off to sleep surrounded by the scent of the tom. His cum resting on her face and chest.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Streamfall woke up to murmuring and noises around her and the familiar scents of camp. Everything came flooding back to her on what had happened last night along with her heat being gone now. _I'm going to have Bandit's kits… I never even saw his face._ She thought worriedly before she realized. She wasn't in the forest where she had been left and fallen asleep. Nor was his cum on her. She listened into what the whispers said. _'She was found in the forest with some cats cum on her?_' One of them said._ 'What happened? Do you think she is awake yet?' _Another said before she heard a louder voice that she recognized. "Leave her alone. If she isn't awake yet she will soon. We will get the full story from her once she is awake." The voice said. It was the leader of Thunderclan, Ebonystar. She could hear saddened mumbles before a lot of pawsteps moving from wherever she was.

After she was sure they were all gone she willed her eyes to open and saw she was laying in the nest in the leaders den? She was rather confused. She looked around before noticing Ebonystar standing nearby seemingly lost in his own thoughts. She looked at the leader trying to figure out what had happened. Suddenly his gaze snapped over to her. "Your good now? Well rested I hope. Laying on the grass mustn't have been comfortable." He mewed to her and she moved her gaze shyly down to her paws. "Y-yes thank you Ebonystar. I-I'll go to my own nest now." She mumbled shyly as she began to rise to her paws but she heard rushed pawsteps before she felt a cat standing over her and she started shivering with fear. "No. You need to tell me what happened first. Your lucky I found you and not a badger or fox." He said roughly and she lay back down not wanting to protest. "N-nothing happened." She stammered her gaze remaining at her paws as she felt something poking into her back and she started shaking even more.

"You can't say that. You left camp with a heat scent that made ever tom horny. Do you know how many toms went after she cats after that? Every tom that was in camp." She shuddered at imagining it they must have had a big mating event she was glad she wasn't there for that. She could feel Ebonystar's dick getting harder against her back. "Then the dawn patrol found you in the forest your heat seemingly gone and covered in a toms cum. So go ahead and tell me it was 'nothing' I might just have to force it out of you." He said positioning his rock hard large barbed dick against her tail hole and she shivered. "I-it really was nothing." She stammered to embarrassed to tell any cat as she braced herself for the pain that was about to follow.

"Well then. I'll get it out of you. I've wanted you since you were a kit and I was an apprentice Streamfall. This will be fun." Ebonystar mewed she could hear the grin in his mew before he pushed his cock into her and she screamed out in pain. "I can make it stop all you have to do is tell me. What. Happened." He said thrusting in and out of her. When he spoke the last two words he thrust harder into her causing her to scream out in even more pain her claws scraping the nest she was still in. She was getting raped. Again! She couldn't take it. "F-fine I'll tell you.." She said and he stopped thrusting still deep inside her. "Go ahead." He said as if giving her permission to speak. "A loner named Bandit raped me…" She said simply and then Ebonystar started thrusting again and she screamed out in pain. "He did huh? I bet your going to carry his kits then. I guess I'll just have to make you forget about him. Your mine now." He growled before taking himself out of her tail hole. "Crouch. Properly." He ordered and all she could do was submit as she rose to a crouch her tail not blocking her hole.

She winced when she felt Ebonystar jump on her she was rather sore. But he didn't seem to notice as he positioned himself at her pussy and pushed his cock inside thrusting in and out precum already leaking from his dick making it less painful for her. Her screams of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure and she fully submitted. "Mmmm fuck me Ebonystar. I'm your slut." She moaned and he pounded harder into her. "You are you bitch. Forget all about him. I'm the only tom you need." He said and Streamfall moaned as he hit her G-spot repeatedly. Only a moment later she came and so did Ebonystar. He stopped thrusting in and out of her and Streamfall collapsed her eyes closed blissfully Ebonystar still inside of her. "Your all mine now." Ebonystar growled in her ear before they both drifted off to sleep never disconnecting.

**A FEW MOONS LATER**

"Congratulations Streamfall you have three healthy toms and a she cat." The medicine cat told her before padding out of the nursery. A moment later Ebonystar padded in the nursery where Streamfall lay curled around the three kits. One of them had pure black fur like Ebonystar's. One of them had gray fur like her own. The last one had black fur but white markings around his eyes. "Hello Ebonystar. Come to meet our kits?" Streamfall purred. She had grown used to being the leader's mate. They hadn't discussed Bandit again and as far as the clan was concerned the kits were Ebonystar's. "Yes I have. Have you decided on names?" The leader said as he neared the nest where Streamfall lay around the three sleeping kits. "Yes I have.. The gray she cat will be called Sparkkit after my mother.. The black tom will be called Ravenkit. The last one will be called Stormkit." She told him sweetly before yawning. "Wonderful names Streamfall. Rest now I'll be here when you wake up." He said his voice lulling her to sleep as she felt him curl up around her her eyes were closed now. "Good night Ebonystar." She purred before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**I got a bittttt carried away! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! I don't know if you guys will consider it long or short but the whole thing with Ebonystar I hadn't planned originally! Want me to do more with Bandit? Maybe the mating party after Streamfall left? Let me know! :D Remember to send requests! I can't come up with things for ever. :p**


	3. TawnyxSandxBramble(Cannon)(LustLove)

**Heyyy I can't believe I got my first request so soon! :D The request was by droth22! I hope I did it justice even if I made a tiny change! Enjoy! **

Sandstorm was fed up with everything. Her own mate Firestar didn't have time for her anymore with all of his leaderly duties and was completely ignoring her heat no matter how many hints she tried to give! She needed something to relieve her! Anything to relieve her of the blasted heat. She lay down in the edge of Thunderclan camp watching as camp life bustled about. She was sometimes upset that she was Firestar's mate. No cat dared to mate with her even during her heat because of it! She just had to live through until it finally ended.

After awhile she spotted Brambleclaw lounging around camp all by himself and an idea struck her. _Maybe I can get him to mate with me.. _She thought grinning slightly as she formulated a plan in her mind. After a moment she rose to her paws and padded over to him. "Hey Brambleclaw. Want to go hunting?" She asked him. She was having a hard time hiding her excitement about finally getting rid of her heat. Luckily Brambleclaw didn't seem to notice.

"Sure." He said as he began to rise to his paws. _Good. When he is out of camp I'll tempt him until he can't resist any longer. _She thought hiding her smile. "Good. Let's go." She mewed before turning around and padding out of camp. She could hear Brambleclaw's pawsteps behind her. Once she was out of camp she grinned._ Let the games begin. _She thought as she raised her tail slightly so Brambleclaw got a big whiff of her heat scent. She could hear his pawsteps falter for a moment before he picked up his pace behind her.

The two of them walked in silence neither of them seeing a need to speak until Sandstorm thought they were far enough away from camp that she thought she was good to start. She stopped padding and turned around facing him. Brambleclaw looked shocked for a moment before mewing. "Why did we stop. Do you smell something?" The she cat laughed before padding to his backside and licking his tailhole. She lifted her tail her heat scent filling the air around them and Brambleclaw moaned. "I smell something alright. Now why don't you fill me wet pussy with your dick." She said before moving to lick his already hardening dick.

"No.. I can't your Firestar's mate." Brambleclaw said before moaning as Sandstorm moved her paws to knead his balls. "Come on. You would never want to resist a she cat in heat right in front of you. Offering herself to you." She purred seductively as she stopped licking his dick and moved in front of him. She wiggled her hips her tail in the air as she stuck her pussy practically in Brambleclaw's face before getting into position for Brambleclaw to mount her. "You know you want to." She purred waving her hips slightly once more.

A moment later Brambleclaw mounted her jumping on top of her and positioning his now hardened dick by her entrance. "I'm going to fuck the life out of you." He growled before sticking himself inside of her and Sandstorm moaned. "Ordering just how I like it." She purred. "Now fuck me until I see the stars." She said and Brambleclaw pounded harder and faster into her hitting her G-spot each time. His barbs didn't even hurt her as her pussy had already been wet and puffy from heat. They both moaned loudly the sounds of them fucking echoed through the whole forest. It could make any cat horny.

**Off in Shadowclan…**

Tawnypelt was in heat. There was nothing she could do about it. She dreaded her heat since she joined Shadowclan. Before Brambleclaw- at the time Bramblepaw- would help her take care of it. But now she had no cat. There was a reason she had left Thunderclan however, no cat trusted her, but it wasn't that much different in Shadowclan. Although she was the daughter of the great Tigerstar some cats still distrusted her because she had Thunderclan blood and wouldn't dare mate with her even while in heat. She sighed she needed to take care of it somehow. She wondered if maybe some Thunderclan cat could do it? She doubted it but it was worth a shot.

She got up from where she had been sitting at the side of camp and padded out of camp entering the territory. It was still strange not being on Thunderclan territory although she had grown used to it. She padded through until she reached the familiar Thunderclan border. Except she heard sounds? Mating sounds. It made her even wetter than she already was with her heat. She followed the sounds until she spotted Brambleclaw mating with… Was that Sandstorm. She couldn't help it at the sight of them she stuck her tail in her wet pussy and pumped it in and out she closed her eyes pretending it was Brambleclaw's dick inside her. "Mmmm more. Fuck me harder." She moaned as she pushed her tail harder and faster.

Brambleclaw and Sandstorm didn't even realize the other cat was their with them as they continued. Soon enough Sandstorm felt the feeling that she was about to cum. Brambleclaw thrust inside her once more deeper into her than he had before and shot cum into her womb. That said her off and she came to both of them moaning loudly as they did so. _I'll probably be having his kits now. _She thought grinning as Brambleclaw dismounted her and she heard another cat moaning calling out Brambleclaw's name. She was confused and it looked like Brambleclaw was as well. She glanced around until she spotted Tawnypelt. "Tawnypelt? What are you doing here. You should be in Shadowclan." She asked before she noticed what the shecat was doing and smelled it. Tawnypelt was in heat to. Tawnypelt seemed so entranced in her imagination she didn't notice them. She moved her gaze to Brambleclaw and saw he was walking up to his littermate his eyes glazed with lust. She sat down. _This will be fun to watch._

Tawnypelt kept her eyes closed oblivious to the world around her as she focused on her little fantasy. Suddenly she heard a recognizable voice right next to her ear. "Why not have the real thing instead?" It said and she stopped pounding her tail into her pussy and saw her brother standing right next to her she didn't even notice Sandstorm anymore. She glanced at his cock. It was out and hard as ever. She took her tail out of her pussy and got into a mounting position. "I'm all yours." She mewed and with that Brambleclaw had no hesitation. He jumped on Tawnypelt mounting her and stuck his large cock into her tiny wet pussy. "Mmmm." She moaned her eyes closed with pleasure. "Fuck when did you get so good?" She moaned as Brambleclaw thrusted in and out of her hitting her G-spot each time. He was never this good when they were apprentices. "I've had some practice since you left." He mewed cockily. She hadn't fucked anycat since she was an apprentice she almost forgot how good it felt. It only took her a few more heartbeats for her to cum.

She screamed out in pleasure as she came before she felt Brambleclaw thrust deep inside her and cum into her womb. He then pulled out of her and dismounted and she moaned. She hadn't felt so good in moons. Then another cat came up to her her licking her pussy before sticking something thin inside of her. She turned her gaze slightly and saw it was Sandstorm. She had almost forgotten about the older she cat. She saw that the older cat was sticking her tail inside of her pussy. Then she started pumping in and out causing Tawnypelt to moan out in pleasure.

She glanced to the side and saw Brambleclaw watching the two of them smirking. She decided to give him a real show. She shuffled around while Sandstorm still pumped in and out until she was facing Sandstorm's pussy. Then she shoved her muzzle in and started licking her walls. She could hear Sandstorm's startled moan for a second as she momentarily stopped pumping in and out before starting up again causing her to moan vibrating Sandstorm's walls. Sandstorm started thrusting harder into her hitting her G-spot causing her to moan louder into Sandstorm's pussy. After a few more heartbeats Sandstorm moaned loudly then started cumming and she pulled out of her pussy Sandstorm's cum covering her face. That triggered her own climax and she started cumming Sandstorm's tail still inside of her.

After both she cat's had finished cumming Sandstorm pulled her tail out of her pussy and Tawnypelt watched as she licked her juices off of it. "Sweet." She mewed before licking rapidly cleaning off her tail. Tawnypelt didn't bother cleaning off Sandstorm's cum from her face she was rather worn out she could barely stay on her paws. "We should do this again sometime." She heard Brambleclaw mewed and turned her gaze to see him sitting nearby. He was smirking his cock hard from watching them. "Yah. Maybe a family mating competition?" She heard Sandstorm suggest. _Family mating competition? As in.. Everycat including Firestar.. _She thought. Brambleclaw was mated to Firestar's daughter after all. She noticed that Brambleclaw and Sandstorm were now looking at her. "Uhh. Y-yah. That sounds good.. I should head back to Shadowclan before they notice I'm gone.." She said before running off back to her own territory..

Sandstorm chuckled at the younger shecats fright at the suggestion. She thought it was a good idea. Maybe even Squirrelflight's kits would join in. Wouldn't that be something? "Let's head back to camp now." She mewed and saw Brambleclaw pouted. She sighed. "What is it now?" She asked and Brambleclaw say on his back showing his rock hard cock. "Fine. But then we should get back our clanmates will wonder where we are." She told him before walking up to him and putting her maw around his dick and started licking the tip flicking her tongue along the top before taking it all in her mouth. She could hear him moaning already. She started kneading his balls with her paws and could feel the precum dripping in the back of her throat a moment later her came with a long deep moan shooting all of it into her mouth. Once she was sure he was done she pulled back and swallowed. "That was the best blowjob I've had in moons." He said grinning as he rose to his paws. "Good. Let's head back to camp then." She mewed as se turned back in the direction of camp and the two of them padded through the territory entering camp once more.

**Heyyyyy so I hope you guys enjoyed! In the end Sandstorm ended up having Brambleclaw's kits a litter of three although everyone thought they were Firestar's and Tawnypelt had a litter of two! Please don't forget to message me requests or even what you think of my writing! Droth22 I hope I did your request justice! :D**


	4. StreampawxBirch(OC's)(LustRape)

**Heyyyo! I'm on a roll with writing these! I can't have ideas forever though so don't forget to send requests! I was wondering if y'all would enjoy a Wings of Fire lemons book as well? Lemme know! This is a kinda continuation on the Streamfall story so I hope you guys enjoy! I decided to try something new with this one so I hope you enjoy! **

Streampaw woke up to her mentor, Birchlight, calling to her from outside the apprentice den. "Streampaw get up it's time for training." She heard and although she didn't want to train she rose to her paws. "C-coming." She mewed meekly as she stretched. Something was different however. She had a strange feeling near where she made dirt. _What is this feeling?_ She wondered it was rather uncomfortable. However she padded out of the apprentice den her blue gaze placed shyly at her paws. "Took you long enough." She heard Birchlight grumble before she heard him sniff the air a few times. She looked up and saw him grinning slightly. "W-what is it?" She asked meekly. "Nothing. Nothing. But I have a special training planned for you today follow me." He said that grin never leaving his face it creeped Streampaw out a lot. But she followed Birchlight as he padded out of camp her gaze moving to her paws once more.

Streampaw continued to pad her gaze remaining at her paws. They seemed to be going deep into Thunderclan territory. She had never gone this path before but she stayed quiet wondering what this special training might be. Soon they reached a clearing that she had never been to before. It was odd she thought Birchlight had shown her the whole territory. Suddenly Birchlight stopped in the center of the clearing. She almost ran into him but stopped just in time. "Do your hunters crouch but have your tail up." He told her and she complied although found it rather odd.

Suddenly she felt a huge weight on top of her. "B-Birchlight?" She said meekly rather startled. "Do you know how cats mate?" He growled in her ear as she felt something hard poke against the strange hole that was below her tailhole that felt all tingly. She recalled what her mother had told her when she was young. "W-when two cats love each other very much special fleas come bite both of the cats and then the shecat has kits." She mewed and that just caused Birchlight to laugh. "Oh your so wrong." He laughed before that hard thing went inside of her and she screamed out in pain.

The hard thing didn't move any more and after a moment the pain stopped. "The thing inside of you right now. That's my member or cock. It's inside your pussy. Right now your in heat that's the weird feeling you have been having. When I cum inside you your heat will go away but you might also carry kits. Cum is a substance that will come out of my cock. You will cum to but first we have to get this blasted thing inside of you broken so I can get all the way inside of you." He said his voice seemingly deeper than it usually was causing Streampaw to shiver in fear. She didn't want kits. Suddenly he thrust deep inside of her she could feel something breaking inside of her then a pain worse than anything she had experienced before and she screamed out.

"Thats it. Now let's begin. Be good or I'll make it even more painful." He growled before she felt him go in and out of her the pain went away and it felt good. Really good. She didn't want to enjoy it but she couldn't help herself. She moaned and moaned as he started thrusting faster. It felt so good. "Ohhhh moreee. Gimme it all cum inside meee. Mmmmm." She moaned and he thrust into someplace that made her feel much better. "Thats your G-spot." He growled as he kept thrusting there her eyes closed in bliss now. Suddenly she felt something shoot inside of her deep into her stomach. "There's the cum. Mmmmm." She heard him moan and she moaned louder as she came. Once they were done she was so worn out. He pulled out of her and she moaned a final time before collapsing.

As she was about to fall asleep something was shoved into her ear and she heard a moan. "It really is as soft as the other toms say." She heard although her hearing in one ear was muffled. and opened her eyes to see Birchlight had stuck what she guessed was his member in her ear? "W-what are you doing." She asked drowsily. "Fucking your ear." He stated simply before he started pushing in and out. It wasn't pleasant. But it wasn't painful either. She closed her eyes again and lay on the floor drowsily as he kept pumping his cock in and out of her ear while he moaned.

After few short moments she felt liquid shoot inside her ear and on the side of her face. Then she felt a wet tongue slide along her face cleaning it up. She purred drowsily at the feeling she wasn't really awake anymore but she wasn't asleep either. Then she felt something kick at her side. "Up." A gruff voice commanded and she groaned in protest. "Now." It ordered and she snapped back to the waking world and opened her eyes to see Birchlight standing next to her. "Y-yes sir." She said as she got up and he purred. "Good. Call me sir from now on as I fuck you slut." He growled. She didn't want any more. She wanted to sleep. Thats all she wanted not any more of this. "Lay on your back slut." He commanded and she complied there was no more she could do after all.. So she lay down again and rolled over her pussy still wet and free for him to see.

He walked until he was standing over him his front paws over her chest his cock positioned right over her pussy. "Beg for me to stick my cock into your nice perfect pussy." He said his voice deep and gruff as he bent down his dick brushing her pussy causing her to moan softly but she refused to beg. She didn't want it. "I SAID BEG SLUT!" He yelled causing her to quiver in fear. "P-please fuck me sir." She stammered. "That's better." He hissed before pounding his cock in and out of her causing her to moan out with pleasure. Her eyes closed in bliss her body forcing her to enjoy it as Birchlight's barbers tore out her insides.

After a while they both came at the same time then it stopped. He pulled out of her and covered her stomach in his cum. Cum and blood dripped out of her pussy. "Good slut. Sleep now I'll clean you up." With that she drifted off to sleep extremely worn out from the days events.

The next thing she knew Birchlight was nudging her awake no remnants of cum on either of them. "Let's go back to camp." He murmured and when she rose to her paws she groaned. She was really sore. She wondered why he did the in the first place. But she didn't dare ask. Once she was standing Birchlight began padding back to camp and she followed behind him as the padded back to camp exchanging no words between the two of them.

**Heyyy so I hope y'all enjoyed! It's kind of short I know but if all goes to plans the next one will hopefully be the longest chapter so far! If you don't like kits mating and incest don't read the next chapter. I really enjoy writing these so please don't forget to send requests! I have like 4 I had planned already that will be written in the near future but after that I'm out of ideas! **


	5. Firestar Family Mating Competition

**Heyoooo! Sorry in advance for all the different points of view in this! It shooooulllddd be longer than the rest of the stories! I hope you all enjoy! I'm pretty excited to write it but I think it's going to take a while to write and I need food. *sighs* Food is life. Any hoooo enough with this authors note! Enjoy the chapter! O also this is placed maybe two or three sunrises after the last cannon chapter I wrote (Sandstorm hasn't confirmed she is having kits yet)! This is another suggestion by droth22! **

Sandstorm was excited. She had gotten Firestar to agree to mate with her and take a break from his leader duties for a bit. He was so stressed recently he needed the break. She sat in the clearing eagerly awaiting her mate to return from patrol so they could go out. As if Starclan themselves agreed with her a moment later the patrol Firestar had been leading arrived back at camp. She rushed over to her mate although waited for him to disband the patrol before saying anything.

"Ready to head out?" She asked her mate once the cats were a safe distance away they would be able to hear. "Ready. I'll make you have the night of your life to make up for being so busy." He purred then the two of them turned around and padded out of camp in the direction of the mating clearing. It was an unspoken rule among the Thunderclan cats that cats should only go there if they wish to mate after all.

When they arrived at the clearing Sandstorm crouched down waving her pussy in Firestar's face and grinned. He didn't need to be told what do do. Firestar started licking his mates pussy getting it wet. Preparing it for his cock that would soon enter. Sandstorm moaned at the feeling of wetness on her pussy. "You like me licking your pussy? You want more kitten?" He said momentarily stopping licking causing her to groan. "I want to feel your dick inside me daddy. I want you to pound me until I forget all those times you weren't inside me." She said and with that her mate mounted her and shoved his dick inside of her pounding in and out of her with his already hard dick causing her to moan in pleasure.

**Over at the SC-TC border..**

"Brambleclaw you there?" Tawnypelt hissed as she arrived at the Thunderclan border. They hadn't met up like this since they were apprentices. However they had decided it was time to start again. She watched as Brambleclaw emerged from the bushes standing on his side of the border as she stood on her own. "Yes I'm here." He said. "It's been so long since we have just talked.. I missed it." He said as he sighed. "Why did you have to leave? You could have stayed here. With me. We could have made it work." He said she almost felt bad for her littermate. "Brambleclaw you know I could never have stayed. No cat would have trusted me there." She told him. Although he had made a life for himself there she didn't think she ever could. "I know.. Your right.. I just. I miss you." He mewed.

Just then they heard a loud sound nearby coming from Thunderclan's side of the forest. They couldn't tell what it was but it sounded like some cat needed help. Tawnypelt looked at her brother and then they both took off running to where the sound had come from. They came across a clearing and Tawnypelt's eyes widened when she saw the Thunderclan leader and Sandstorm mating. It made her wet and horny. The other couple seemed oblivious to the two of them standing there. She was standing just in front of Brambleclaw now and grinned.

She got into her position and looked at Brambleclaw who was just staring blankly at the couple. She could see his dick coming out and it was getting harder by the second. _Apparently he enjoys watching just as much as he enjoys doing. _She thought smirking before mewing seductively. "Come fuck me Brambleclaw. You know you want to." Without a second thought Brambleclaw mounted her and slid his barbed cock into her pussy. She moaned at the contact any pain that might have been there disappeared in a moment. Sandstorm and Firestar seemed so wrapped up in themselves they didn't even notice the two littermates.

**Over in TC camp..**

"Leafpool… I can't do it anymore.. I hate keeping this secret from my mate and the clan." Squirrelflight told her littermate as Leafpool sorted the herb supplies in the medicine den. "I know it's hard.. But you have to pull through. I thank you for keeping my secret. I don't know what I would do if it got out.." She said. "Yes.. I'm going to do my best to keep it.." She mewed to her littermate. The pressure of keeping the secret of Leafpools kits from everyone was so hard and she would have to keep it for the rest of her life. However it was what she had to do.. For her sister.

"Let's go collect herbs. The supplies are running low." She heard Leafpool mew. She realized she had lost herself in her thoughts for a little while. "Sure." She said. The kits were running around camp on their own for now so she knew they would be fine for her to leave. She rose to her paws and once Leafpool started padding out of camp she did the same. She followed Leafpool padding next to her sister.

They rummaged through the forest finding herbs. When they were about to head back they heard cries of something in the forest and left the herbs behind running in the direction of the screams. As they got closer the screams sounded less like screams and more like.. Moans? Soon they arrived at the clearing she smell of sex hung in the air. Suddenly Leafpool felt Squirrelflight's tail inside her pussy. "W-what are you doing?" She mewed slightly startled. "You couldn't expect me to see all these cats doing it and not fuck you. Put your tail inside me. We can do it to each other." She said and Leafpool complied as they soon joined in with the other two couples already doing it in the clearing. The other two seemingly oblivious to the other cats there.

"Oh daddy! Harder!" Sandstorm shrieked as Firestar fucked the life out of her. She had lost track of how many times they had both came.

"Thats a good slut of a littermate I have. Enjoying your own brother fucking the life out of you." Brambleclaw purred trusting in and out of her before cumming for the second time. A second later Tawnypelt moaned even louder. "Mmmm fuck me brother! I'm all yours." She said.

"Mmmm thats the stuff Squirrelflight. You sure know how to pleasure a she cat." Leafpool moaned as Squirrelflight thrust her tail in and out of her. Her eyes closed in bliss as she kept thrusting her tail in and out of Squirrelflight. "I've had practice." Squirrelflight moaned.

Sandstorm and Firestar still unaware of the other two couples presence while the others were aware of only the couples that had been there before them. They were so wrapped up in themselves they forgot about the world around them.

**Over in Thunderclan camp.. (I swear one more after this I'm sorryyyyy you will thank me laterrrr)**

Princess was in the Thunderclan camp as her son showed her around. She had come to visit for a bit so that she could see how they lived. Her owners were on a trip so she was fine to leave for a little while. She realized she had lost herself in her own thoughts and by the time she returned to the real world Cloudtail was finishing the tour. "And that is the leader's den where Firestar sleeps." He mewed and she gazed at him proudly. "You have really made a life for yourself here. Rus- I mean Firestar to. " She mewed proudly.

"Yah. I'll show you around the territory now." He mewed before beginning to pad out of camp and Princess followed him. The entered the forest and Princess was amazed at how big it was. She hadn't seen it that well when she arrived in the dark. She followed her son through the forest as he pointed out landmarks around the area. She heard noises coming from somewhere in the forest although ignored them thinking that maybe they were normal on clan territory. As they continued padding the noises got louder until they came across a clearing with three pairs of cats mating.

"W-whats this place?" She mewed rather startled. She recognized one of the cats as her brother but she didn't recognize the rest. "It's the mating clearing. Brightheart hasn't been able to mate with me recently because she got sick. So I when I heard Firestar and Sandstorm would be coming here through camp gossip I got an idea. Why not mate with my mother?" He said. She wasn't opposed to the idea. She hadn't mated for a while.

She crouched down and waited for Cloudtail to mount her but instead he didn't. She saw him right next to her and stick his cock in her ear and start pumping in and out. She had never been fucked in the ear before.. It was new. "Your ear is so soft." Her son moaned as he pumped in and out of her.

**Over in Thunderclan (LAST TIME I SWEAR)...**

Jaykit bounded about with his littermates. He wouldn't let the never ending blackness stop him. He used his other senses to follow his cheerful littermates. "Slow down guys!" He called to them but they wouldn't. He could barely hear what they were saying either. "Let's go.. Camp.. Forest.." Was all he heard as he followed his two littermates.

The sounds of camp slowly left filled with the sounds of nature. "Where are we going?" He asked as he stumbled over something as he followed his littermates catching up to them a bit. "The forest dummy! With no cat watching us we could sneak out!" He heard Hollykit mew. He didn't want to go out in the forest! They weren't meant to be out there! He wanted to be a warrior apprentice! What if he got in trouble and his ceremony was delayed? He didn't want that! But he couldn't find his way back.

Suddenly these weird noises started breaking through the sounds of nature and they kept getting louder. It seemed his littermates were going towards the noises. "G-guys we should turn around!" He mewed but they kept going and he kept following their scents until he suddenly stopped hearing pawsteps. He stopped padding right next to them. "Why did you stop?" He asked. The weird noises were super loud now as if they were right next to him along with the occasional cat screaming out. There was a weird scent to.

"What are they doing?" He heard Hollykit mew. "I don't know.. It looks cool though. Want to try it?" He heard Lionpaw say. "Yah. I'll get into that weird thing most of the she cats are doing then you jump on me and stick that weird long thing I see the toms have in side my hole.. I wondered what that second one was for. I guess it's for whatever this is." He heard Hollykit say and turned his head in the direction of her voice now although it was no use. Suddenly he heard a thud in the direction of where Hollykit was followed by a scream. "AHHH LIONKIT THAT HURTS." He heard along with the smell of blood. All the scents.. Sounds.. Everything was so overwhelming.

Suddenly all the scents and sounds went away and he could see. But he wasn't in the waking world he was in.. Starclan? He started wailing. "AM I DEAD?" He screamed but a tortoiseshell cat was there to and calmed him down. "Calm down little one. Your not dead. Your dreaming. You fainted. I summoned you here so you could see what is going on until you wake up ok?" The unknown Starclan cat said before she started padding and he followed with his tiny legs. She took him down to the living world. He saw his sleeping body next to Lionkit and Hollykit. The cats were all doing something. But what was it?

"What are they doing?" He asked innocently to the unknown cat. "They are mating. Only cat who want kits should do this. If they try to do it to you don't let them. Ok? Watch for now until you wake up." He nodded at the cat and she disappeared. It looked weird. And kind of painful. He couldn't hear them now but he could see how they looked like they were in pain.

**Back in the waking world (the fun begins nowwww)... **

Sandstorm was getting rather worn out from Firestar pounding into her. "Stop. Get off." She moaned and Firestar reluctantly agreed pulling out of her causing her to moan one final time. It was then they noticed their family around them. Brambleclaw on Tawnypelt, Leafpool and Squirrelflight fucking each other with their tails, Cloudtail on Princess, and Lionkit on Hollykit, they were yet to notice the sleeping body of Jaykit on the floor.

"EVERY CAT STOP!" She heard her mate bellow beside her and every cat stopped moving and looked at them. Not dismounting or sticking their tails out of each other. Just froze and looked around as if noticing the other cats for the first time. Even the two kits looked shocked although Jaykit was still laying there unnoticed.

"Firestar. Let me take care of them ok?" She mewed before facing all the cats. She sent glances at Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt and their eyes widened slightly as they remembered what they had spoken about a few sunrises earlier. "Everycat. Since we are all here and definitely horny." She started a few nervous chuckles filled the air although Lionkit and Hollykit looked kind of confused although stayed silent.

"Let's have a mating competition. None of us are in heat correct?" She said and all the she cats nodded. Firestar gave her a side glance and she ignored it keeping with her proposition. "So. Cats can go after any cat they want. Last couple still going wins!" She said cheerily and no cat said anything so she guessed they didn't mind. "Ok.. Dismount you can go after any cat here. Try something new." She mewed and the toms got off the she cats Princess looked slightly confused and had cum in both her ears but she disregarded it. She could probably hear well enough. "Now! Go after your cat. Find the cat you have always wanted and go." She said and the toms went after the shecats they wanted as she padded over to little Lionkit.

"Hello Lionkit." She mewed sweetly and the kit looked up at her with wide eyes. "Your probably really confused aren't you?" She asked and the young kit nodded. "There is a weird pain in the long thing. It hurts." He whined. "Well we can fix that. Roll on your back." She mewed and Lionkit compiled she looked at his smallest member and saw it was hard. "Oh that must be painful. I'll fix that." She mewed as she turned around and positioned her pussy over his member and sat down on top of it both of them moaned as she sat down. "D-do more. That feel reawwy nice." Lionkit said and she happily complied using her hind legs to move her up and down on his member.

Princess was confused. Cloudtail had came in both her ears and everything was muffled. She could barely make out what Sandstorm was saying. Suddenly Cloudtail got off her and went after another she cat. She was about to get up when another cat mounted her. "Wha- Who is there?" She asked she heard a voice but it was muffled as a cat started pumping in and out of her all she could do was moan in pleasure..

Firestar at first was kind of shocked at Sandstorm's proposition. But then he looked around and saw Princess wet and ready. He hadn't fucked his sister since he was a kit. Cloudtail had already had his way with her he could see. He could tell there was cum in her ears from where he stood a few tail lengths away. _I doubt she can hear much if anything.. This will be fun._ He thought as he padded over to his sister and mounted her without saying a word. When she spoke he answered however by saying, "Your brother. Get ready for the time of your life." Then he sunk his cock into her pussy smirking as she moaned then started pushing in and out as hard and fast as he could hitting her G-spot each time..

Cloudtail dismounted Princess when he was told. He wondered which shecat he wanted to fuck. Sandstorm already had her sights set on Lionkit after all. However it seemed he didn't need to choose for himself. Squirrelflight came up to him walking sexily. It was a walk that made his cock twitch. "Fuck me." Squirrelflight purred he watch her get into her crouch infront of him her pussy showing right in front of him. "Well I can't resist that." He purred as he mounted her and stuck his cock into her wet pussy pounding in and out of her as hard as fast as he could.

Hollykit stood there eyes wide as she saw the other cats do this thing they had called 'mating' she didn't know what it was or why there was a competition for it. She had done it with Lionkit and now her insides hurt. She saw Brambleclaw approach her and looked at him with wide eyes. "Papa are you going to take me out of here? I want to go back to camp." She mewed shaking slightly with fear as she looked at him. But his expression was different than usual. She didn't know what it was filled with. But instead of taking her back he just silently walked behind her until he was standing over her her head touching his chest. Then he shoved something hard and large into that weird second hole and she screamed out. It felt like something giant and sharp was being shoved into her and it hurt. "S-stop! That hurts!" She screamed out but he kept pushing in and out. Eventually the pain went away and it started feeling really good. She could barely stay on her paws good.

Leafpool looked at Tawnypelt. All that was left was the two of them. She really wanted a tom's cock in her though. Tawnypelt padded up to her and sighed. "I was hoping a tom would get me." She mewed and Leafpool nodded. "Me to." She said. But then she glanced around the couples and saw a small sleeping form on the floor. _Jaykit? And he is asleep. A blind sleeping helpless kit. Perfect. _She thought before glancing at Tawnypelt. It seemed she had the same idea. The padded over to him and stood over him. "Share him?" She asked and Tawnypelt nodded. Leafpool went to licking Jaykit until his dick came out and was hard enough for her to slide herself on. He moaned in his sleep flicking his paws every once and a while. "That kit is sure a heavy sleeper." She moaned as she slid onto him and lifted herself up and down while Tawnypelt moved over and waved her pussy over his maw. In his sleep he opened it and started sucking on it like he was suckling.

Jaykit woke up. He had seen everything from Starclan. Now the sights and scents weren't so overwhelming. Although he didn't want these cats on him. He felt a weird feeling in the thing that Leafpool had licked and made come out. He had stopped licking Tawnypelt as soon as he woke up causing her to groan with annoyance. He could feel the wind shift as Tawnypelt got up although he didn't know where to until he felt something inside the hole he made dirt out of that pushed in and out. Suddenly he felt the liquid around the thing that had come out of him along with a loud moan. It caused him to moan again.. He hadn't realized he had been before.. As he released something out of him. It felt weird but good. He remembered what the cat had said however and needed to say something. "S-stop." He stammered. "He's awake at last. We will stop. Just lick her once she cums it ends." One of them said through moans. It sounded like a good deal right? Suddenly he felt a wind again and something pushing on his maw. So he licked. It tasted sweet. He licked again and again and again until he started pushing inside with his tongue. He forgot all about getting them to stop. He wanted more of the taste and more of the feeling down there.

"Oh Lionkit! Your really good at this." Sandstorm half moaned half screamed out as she came.

"This feels so weird! But good!" Lionkit squeaked as the liquid gushed around him causing him to moan at the feeling and him to cum.

"Mmmm. Your sooo good." Princess moaned still unaware of who ever was on her. But who ever was wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Ahhhh." Firestar moaned as he came deep inside his sister.

"FUCK ME MORE CLOUDTAIL!" Squirrelflight screamed.

"ILL POUND YOU SO HARD YOU DON'T WAKE UP FOR MOONS WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU!" Cloudtail yowled.

"Papa! Don't stop!" Hollykit mewled loudly as pleasure over took her and she crumpled to the ground Brambleclaw's cock keeping half of her up as the other half lay on the ground.

"Wasn't planning on it kit. Starclan your so tight." Brambleclaw moaned his gaze at the stars.

"Your so good at this Jaykit! Are you sure it's your first time?" Tawnypelt moaned as Jaykit stuck his tongue deeper inside of her as he moaned while he came.

"Mhm." Jaykit answered his mew muffled.

"Ahh Jaykit. Your dick is so small but feels so good." Leafpool moaned as he bucked his hips up causing him to hit her G-spot.

**THIS TOOK SO LONG. It's like two times the size of my other ones. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I spent like 10 hours writing this thing. I'm gonna try to do one thing a day but sorry if I miss a day! They take a while to write and some days are busier than others! Hope y'all enjoyed! life is horrible sometimes and pulls you away from writing cat lemonssssss;-; **


	6. Authors Note! (Please Read I'm sorry)

I'm sorry guys! I had started this a few days ago because I really was excited to write these. I'm gonna try to write. I have a half written chapter already. However stuff just got piled on me IRL and I don't have the time. I'll post as often as I can and I promise I will not abandon you all! But I don't know when I'll be able to post again. I feel bad for leaving y'all hanging and feel free to send as many requests as you want because sometime in the hopefully near future I will send a chapter out for y'all to read! Until then have a wonderful day! May all y'alls dreams be sweet and full of pink fluffy unicorns on rainbows! I feel super bad about this.. I'm sorry ;-;


End file.
